Tomato Flavored Chapstick
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sequal to "Sakura's Lips". Well, as it says in the title, this is a wonderful follow-up tale of me, Sakura, and her brand new, tomato-flavored lip balm. SasuSaku. Crack-ish...if you squint.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Warning: Sasuke being totally OOC, but not really since he's doing all the _out of character-ness_ in his head. When he talks he's normal. But since this is Sasuke in first person, it's a little…out there. But it's okay. Things can go odd in Sasuke's head. We'll just never know!  
Question: Has anyone ever head of the chapsticks mentioned in here? Especially the tomato. If so, do tell.  
Note: So, this is a sequel to "Sakura's Lips" which was actually quite popular. It kind of surprised me since I just randomly wrote that one night, but whatever. Anyways, this idea just popped into my head, so I used it. Hope you enjoy!

**Tomato Flavored Chapstick**

_Written by xBrokenxDreamsx_

I watched as she fixed herself up in the mirror. She always seemed to do that before we went out training, which I never really got. We were just getting all dirty and fighting each other, but she always insisted upon it.

Oh god, there she goes adding that chapstick on. Yeah, as you guys know, I'm a _tad_ obsessed with that stuff. So sue me. I don't care. I'm the lucky one who gets to taste all of them. Although, I've never really seen this one before. Hn, she probably got it out with Ino yesterday. They _did_ go shopping.

Hm, the container of the lip balm is red. Maybe its cherry flavored. Nah, she already has like, three of those. Strawberry? Apple? Do they even _have_ apple flavored chap sticks? They could even have mango, or kiwi. That would be kind of cool. Maybe even vegetables could–

"Sasuke-kun?" I hear that soft, angelic voice and it takes me out of my inquisitive state.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, well, you looked a little out of it for a second. Anyways, I'm going to use the bathroom, and then we can leave." She explains while I shake my head absentmindedly.

For a human ice cube, such as myself, it's pretty surprising that I can be so effected by a girl's beauty. Every time Sakura would appear near me look rather breathtaking – like she usually is – my heart speeds up. A shinobi isn't supposed to feel such emotion, right? We must be flawless and not let emotions get in the way.

Hn, well, at least I _try_.

Well, since I'm going to be sitting here for the next five minutes – seriously, why does it take girls so long just so freakin' pee? – I guess I could see Sakura's new chapstick.

I pick it up off of her vanity that she forced me to put in my room, since she moved in with me about two weeks ago – six months into our relationship.

_"Smackers Lip Balm" _it read. Well, duh, I already got that part! Her favorite was _Smackers_. Ugh, she was so annoying when she'd frolic around the house singing, _"Who's that girl smackin' on my lip gloss!" _

I squint my eyes so I could read what the actual flavor was.

I almost dropped said lip-soother when I read what the taste of this one was.

It read: "Juicy Tomato". It was like a sign from the gods that such a lip balm was created! Like Kami-sama purposely put this chapstick into the store that Sakura was going to be buying it at. And she did. For she knew that it was my favorite food.

Jeez, now I have to kiss. When will she get out of that bathroom?

I look over at the taunting clock lying above my bed. It's mocking me in all its time-worthy glory. Tch, stupid clock.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

God damnit, when will she get out of there? How long can a hormonal teenager wait for his beautiful cherry blossom girlfriend that currently has tomato-flavored lips?

"Okay, let's go Sasuke-kun." Apparently not that long.

"Aa." I walk on over to her and wrap my arms around her petite waist. This is so out of character for me at the moment, for I usually don't start the contact between us. But, drastic times call for drastic measures.

She blushes at our close proximity. I start moving my lips closer to her delicious, red, juicy looking ones.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" Yup, you can guess who just had to interrupt our little expression of love.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greets while getting out of my hold with her strength.

"Ready to go and train?"

"Sure." She giggles while taking my hand and dragging me out the door.

So much for that tomato-flavored kiss…

…

Sakura throws a few kunai at me that I easily dodge. I run towards her, grab her arm and pin her down to the ground.

I'm finally going to get that kiss!

I look down at her reddening face and can't help but to think of how beautiful she is. Her hair is a mess as if falls nicely on the fresh green grass. It almost resembles the way it looks spread across my pillow after we – yeah. Oh, and for all you interested, I did actually get to perform _my_ _pink underwear and chained to my bed fantasy_. It was rather wonderful, and fun to relive almost _five_ times a week…

Well, not that I'm done with _that_, I'll get back to me currently about to kiss my darling girlfriend.

She's still blushing – adorably, might I add. I began to lean in as she slowly lets her eyes close.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing to Sakura-chan?" Naruto demands while running over to us. I just roll off of her and onto the ground next to me.

Naruto became super protective of his pink-haired teammate once we started dating. Although he has Hinata – yes, the idiot finally noticed – he still looks out for Sakura. This is kind of understandable since they have this whole brother/sister relationship going on. It's not like I'm jealous. Or even care. – COUGH –

"Nothing Naruto, don't worry." Sakura assures while patting him on the back.

"Well, let's go out to ramen! I'm starved!"

"But of course." Sakura answers and starts to get up from the ground. "Are you coming Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, come on Sasuke-teme! Let's go." I get up and follow – much to my displeasure. I just want a simple kiss! How freakin' hard is that?

"Hn." I get up and follow after my two teammates.

…

Holy crap! She's putting on that blasted chapstick yet again! And I know it's the tomato flavored one! What is she trying to do to me? Didn't she torture me enough when I wanted to kiss her for the first time?

Well, I guess it makes sense that she's reapplying it since we just finished our ramen. But does she have to do it right in front of me?

"Sakura." She turns around in her stool to face me.

"Yes?" I lean in, ready to kiss her, and she has a look of shock adorning her face.

"So, you guys want to hang out after this?" Naruto asks just as my lips are about to make contact with Sakura's. I move away from her and sigh.

"Well, I guess." Sakura answers, sighing as well for she must have wanted that unbelievable kiss I was about to deliver.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto cries while skipping away with Sakura. I follow closely behind.

Stupid Naruto and all his interruptions. I could have been happier all day if he just didn't stop this amazing thing from happening.

He's just jealous! Yeah, that's gotta be it! I mean, he's so envious of me and Sakura and her tomato-flavored lip balm. He's just a stupid bastard who is completely invidious of this fantastic lip protector.

Yeah, I'm sure that that Hyuuga girl puts on some lip gloss or whatever, but I bet she doesn't have ramen-flavored lip gloss!

…

"Hm, well that was an interesting day." Sakura laughs at her own comment while walking toward the kitchen to make her and myself some tea.

"Aa." My mouth tears at the juicy tomato lying in my hand, as if eating my favorite fruit shall suffice for the kiss I've been trying to receive all day.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She asks while coming back into the living room, tea cups in hand.

"Aa." As I said before, shinobi mask their emotions. They are excellent at that, just like myself. I shall not say the things I yearn to say right now.

"Are you sure?" She presses while gracefully sitting down on the couch next to me.

"I said I was fine Sakura." I grunt while her face saddens.

"Sorry…" she murmurs and I begin to feel a tad guilty. "I was just worried. Are you sure?"

"Hn, fine, no, I'm not fine. I'm aggravated."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because all freakin' day you've been wearing that tomato-flavored lip gloss and I haven't been able to kiss you!" Sakura just giggles at my declaration and inches closer to me.

"That's why you've been annoyed?"

"Aa." I whisper, a tad embarrassed at my sudden confession.

"Well, if that's the case…" she places her soft lips on mine and I can just taste the amazing tomato flavor bursting off of her lips.

This blows "Hazelnut & Fig" way out of the water.

For serious.

* * *

**Because well, why not?**


End file.
